


（HP／鹿犬）流年

by FT77 (Faith1943)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith1943/pseuds/FT77
Summary: 一次寻常的夜谈和无数次不寻常的爱意





	（HP／鹿犬）流年

一个忧郁的声音，筑巢于逝水似的年华中。  
它在夜里向我唱道：“我爱你。”

在孩提时期，西里斯的大多数记忆都是厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，庄严的巫师长袍，或者是昂贵的魔法玩具。那时候他还不到他母亲的腰际，黑发已经可以用墨绿色的发带扎起来了。他发现他的家人——母亲，父亲，弟弟，叔叔婶婶——对深色都有着异乎寻常的钟爱。  
第一次萌生偷偷溜出去的想法，是在一个冷得不寻常的冬天。屋里火光温暖如豆，炉前父亲笔直地坐着，母亲倒是微微放松地靠在藤椅上。他已不记得叔叔婶婶在做什么了（他们甚至也许不在），只记得母亲长长的裙摆差点被雷古勒斯踩到（那时他还不能走稳呢）。橘红色的影子在所有人的脸上都留下了印记，也投到墙壁上许多板着脸的先祖的画像上。  
他在椅子上坐不住，盯着火光跳动。他母亲看他头一点一点的，用极轻的声音让他先去睡，转过身的时候他看见雷古勒斯靠在他父亲身边，在温暖的火炉边已经睡着了。  
窗外大雪纷飞，街上的声音被厚实的魔法挡在了一片片雪花后。当他的手贴到窗上时，他反而不困了，盯着圣诞节中麻瓜世界的灯火。

“这就是你第一次见到我时穿着睡衣的原因？因为对外面世界的向往偷偷溜出门？哈哈哈梅林啊，你小时候到底有多感性啊。”詹姆斯笑得趴到了西里斯的肩上。西里斯翻了个白眼，把那毛糙糙的脑袋推开。  
此时正是圣诞节前夜——或许已经过了零点了——离他们第一次相遇恰好过了八年，格兰芬多塔楼里已经熄了灯。本来是就着窗外的月光聊着天，却不知怎么聊起了他们第一次见面。  
邻床的莱姆斯翻了个身，“你们要不要考虑加一个闭耳塞听……”他打了个哈欠，又睡过去了。  
西里斯和詹姆斯对视一眼，噗地一下没法忍住笑。西里斯把施了咒的窗幔拉下来，詹姆斯点亮了魔杖。

那时他只会用不太合适的先辈的魔杖，施了一个效果不怎么好的保暖咒，和一个他以为有效用但实际压根不管用的忽略咒。窗上金属的把手比玻璃还冷一些，他扒开铜黄色的窗框，穿着拖鞋从窗台上跳下 ，跳进了皑皑的雪中和暖橘色的世界。  
街上人不多，几乎所有人都在家里，围在炉火旁。西里斯第一次看到那么高的圣诞树，挂着周围街区居民的愿望纸条， 顶上是一个闪闪发亮的星星。广场上冷冷清清的，只有站在广场边上的为数不多还开着的商店和广场中央高大的圣诞树。  
西里斯把魔杖放进睡衣厚厚的袖子里，跳过雕着小天使浮雕的低矮围栏，注意到那上面一行圆滚滚的字：“我和拉里是最好的朋友”。他想了一会，遗憾地发现自己似乎没有可以写的朋友，有些怅然（詹姆斯：哇你也会有怅然的时候？）地走向最近的亮着灯的商店。  
门对于那时的他来说有些过于重了，西里斯用肩膀顶着门才进去，门上融化的雪水在他的睡衣上洇开一片冰凉。然而一进门，这些微微影响心情的细节就被新奇和好奇冲淡了，不同于羽毛笔的圆珠笔、各种摩托车的模型、没有魔法就能播音乐的八音盒……他一个个地默念着这些东西的名字，许多都是第一次见到。

“我也想起来了，你是不是在那支金红色的钢笔前停了至少十分钟？”詹姆斯靠在枕头上，玩着西里斯的黑发。  
“什么？你还记得？”西里斯一下坐了起来，却扯到了一缕还在詹姆斯指间的头发。詹姆斯眼疾手快地顺着前倾，没来得及抽出的头发因为这猝不及防的一倾彻底缠紧了。不过这些他俩都没有注意到。  
“继续继续，这又没什么，我也喜欢嘛。”詹姆斯笑嘻嘻地说，换了一缕头发玩。

西里斯不记得他在那第一家商店里停留了多长时间。当他好不容易挪开眼睛出了门，回到纷扬着大雪的夜色中，一个同他差不多大的男孩跑向了他。  
“嘿，这是不是你的扣子？它掉到台阶上了。”  
西里斯接过这枚扣子，上面刻着黑狗和B。  
他一点都不介意和其他人接触，即使这个人很大可能是他母亲口中“低劣的麻瓜”。至于为什么，也许是因为他渐渐烦躁了母亲不时的恶言，便也作对似的不在乎所谓血统了。  
这个人比他还高一点，乱蓬蓬的头发支棱着，戴着一副眼镜。  
“你家大人没有和你一起吗？这么冷的天，一个人？”  
“还好，不是很冷，谢谢你了。我，嗯……”西里斯的回答一板一眼，因为他知道却并不会世上许多不同的说话方式，又不好意思说自己是偷溜出来的。  
男孩笑了一下，“我懂，家里管得严嘛。我也是悄悄出来的，我们一起吧。“  
剩下的几个小时西里斯已经难以回忆起是如何度过的了，只记得他们很合得来，玩得很高兴，连玩了什么都没有太大印象。一直到天蒙蒙亮西里斯才翻窗回家。

“你猜那时候我知不知道你是巫师？”詹姆斯插话道，放下一缕变得更卷的头发，拉起另一缕。  
西里斯和詹姆斯并排靠在床头，西里斯听了这话，哼了一声：“我只记得你一脸好奇地问我不小心露出来的魔杖是什么。你说你是不是在装傻？”  
他扯了扯詹姆斯的脸。那脸已经褪去了他们相识时的婴儿肥，哦，当然，眼镜也越来越厚。西里斯就搞不明白，为什么詹姆斯的视力总是在变蹧，直到他发现詹姆斯夜里举着魔杖看某个传奇魁地奇球员的传记。  
“我是看你没有要坦白自己是巫师的意愿啦，我要是一下跟你说我也是巫师，那按你家的传统岂不是得怀疑我'接近’你的居心？而且我们在站台上见面的时候你的反应多可爱啊。”  
西里斯微不可查地顿了顿，报复似的加大了捏詹姆斯脸的力度。  
“哎呦哎呦，疼，知道你有点生气了，我不也是怕你不跟我做朋友了嘛。”  
好吧，西里斯放下了魔爪，又哼了一声。  
……  
第二天早上，莱姆斯看到西里斯半个脑袋的头发都打着小卷，正拼命拿魔杖给头发施咒，妄图找到一个直发魔咒。（“哈哈哈还好啦其实很好看的不用捋直了。”詹姆斯如是说。迎接他的是一个飞来的枕头）  
……  
后来詹姆斯找莉莉表白了，虽然全年级——甚至全校都知道詹姆斯. 波特喜欢莉莉. 伊万斯，但这一次不同，他表白成功了。  
当詹姆斯的表白被接受了，西里斯和所有看热闹的人一起鼓掌。他就在詹姆斯的后边，在人群的最前面，也幸好没人注意到他脸上的表情，有一点错愕和失落，双手还在跟着鼓掌，然而心里想的是什么就没人知道了。  
再后来，莱姆斯再也没有看见西里斯的头发像从前那样了。


End file.
